Epic War CCG Wiki
Where did this game go"????????????????????????????????????????? take it back Welcome to the Epic War Legends Wiki Play it on Kongregate: http://www.kongregate.com/games/artlogicgames/epic-war-ccg NOTE: ARMORGAMES IS DISCONTINUED; NO MORE UPDA Play it on Armor Games: http://armorgames.com/play/16064/epic-war-legends Cards Bhengisbig.png‎|Fire Legend: Bhengis Khan|link=http://epic-war-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Bhengis_Khan MsKattbig.png|Wind Legend: Ms Katt|link=http://epic-war-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Ms_Katt You can also browse the incredibly awesome Healer, Buffer or Debuffer pages! Quests LostForest.JPG|Area 1 - Lost Forest|link=Area 1 - Lost Forest FloatingLand.JPG|Area 2 - Floating Land|link=Area 2 - Floating Land MountDrakenlair.JPG|Area 3 - Mount Drakenlair|link=Area 3 - Mount Drakenlair CursedLake.JPG|Area 4 - Cursed Lake|link=Quests#Cursed Lake - Area 4 BurgCastle.JPG|Area 5 - Burg Castle|link=Quests#Burg Castle - Area 5 AsylumBridge.JPG|Area 6 - Asylum Bridge|link=Quests#Asylum Bridge - Area 6 DemonRuins.JPG|Area 7 - Demon Ruins|link=Quests#Demon Ruins - Area 7 RoyalThrone.JPG|Area 8 - Royal Throne|link=Quests#Royal Throne - Area 8 Underworld.JPG|Area 9 - Underworld|link=Area 9 - Underworld LandOfGiant.JPG|Area 10 - Land Of Giant|link=Quests#Land Of Giant - Area 10 DragonDen.JPG|Area 11 - Dragon Den|link=Quests#Dragon Den - Area 11 AzureTemple.JPG|Area 12 - Azure Temple|link=Quests#Azure Temple - Area 12 DeepDungeon.JPG|Area 13 - Deep Dungeon|link=Quests#Deep Dungeon - Area 13 Summoning You can get cards by opening charms or purchasing promo packs. Both these options are under the "Summon" button in game, hence the name. Charms are obtained both through playing and purchasing in the store, while the promo packs are purchased in the promo section of the summon screen. Charms MermaidQueenL.PNG|Added to UC: Mermaid Queen|link=http://epic-war-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Mermaid_Queen SerafielL.PNG|Added to UC: Serafiel|link=http://epic-war-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Serafiel KingCobraL.png|Added to UC: King Cobra|link=http://epic-war-legends.wikia.com/wiki/King_Cobra MegaDeathL.PNG|Added to UC: Mega Death|link=http://epic-war-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Death ArcDragonL.PNG|Added to UC: Arc Dragon|link=Arc Dragon BrongosL.PNG|Added to UC: Brongos|link=Brongos OrochiL.PNG|Added to UC: Orochi|link=Orochi RojoSuroL.PNG|Added to UC: Rojo Suro|link=Rojo Suro GoblinRangerXL.PNG|Added to UC: Goblin Ranger X|link=Goblin Ranger X BelphegorL.png|Added to UC: Belphegor|link=Belphegor UnderworldCrawlerL.PNG|Added to UC: Underworld Crawler|link=Underworld Crawler RedSlayerL.png|Added to UC: Red Slayer|link=Red Slayer MenarkL.png|Added to UC: Menark the Destroyer|link=Menark the Destroyer DoomReaperL.PNG|Added to UC: Doom Reaper|link=Doom Reaper KingKongL.PNG|Added to UC: King Kong|link=King Kong Promo Packs Raids Raids are events that take place every 2 to 4 weeks. They involve powerful bosses that must be killed by all the players working together. Each raid lasts 72 hours and have 3 different bosses (each one lasting for 24 hours). Raids are the primary source of new cards (between 4 and 6 new cards per raid) and legendaries. They are also the only source (outside of trading) for event charms. Upcoming Raid':' (Day Month Year) TO be determinedRaid 20: not known Items Besides charms and cards there are four specific types of items in the game: : Healing Items: Items that can be used to heal your cards during a quest. : Refill Items: Items that can be used to get more energy/action points without waiting for them to regenerate. : Relics: Items that can be used to enhance a specific aspect of your cards. : Enhancement Stones: Items that can be used to strengthen specific stats of your cards. To Join the Chat Step 1: create a wikia account (unfortunately the chat will not show up without it) Step 2: click the following link: http://www.epic-war-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Step 3: enjoy! -OR- Login to Kongregate and use the chat service hosted by Kongregate. Watch out for le chetkiller. Misc The Story FAQ Wallpapers Rule #1 BEFORE CREATING ANY NEW PAGE (OTHER THAN CARDS) TALK TO ME EITHER ON HERE OR KONGREGATE. Category:Browse